1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having improved terminal retention means for reliably retaining conductive terminals thereof in passageways of a dielectric housing thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
A wide variety of mating electrical connectors employ pairs of interengaging pin socket terminals for interconnecting a plurality of circuits or wires through the mated connectors. The pin and socket terminals often are called male and female terminals, respectively.
The terminals are mounted in a plurality of terminal receiving passageways of a dielectric housing of the electrical connector. The terminals generally are elongated and are inserted into the passageways along the longitudinal axes of the terminals. Some form of latch means normally are provided to hold the terminals in the passageways against withdrawal therefrom. For instance, the terminals often are provided with outwardly projecting, cantilevered flexible latch arms which snap behind shoulders within the terminal-receiving passageways of the dielectric housing.
However, in order to have any significant latching capabilities, these latch arms must be of a sufficient width and the dielectric housing must define a recess of at least a same width for receiving the latch arms which often renders the dielectric housing having very little material to snap the body portions of the conductive terminals. So, the conductive terminals may swivel in the passageways along central axis thereof, these will disturb the engagement of the conductive terminals with mating contacts of a complementary connector.
Hence, an electrical connector with an improved terminal retention means is desired to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having improved terminal retention means for securely retaining conductive contacts thereof in passageways of a dielectric housing thereof.
To fulfill the above-mentioned objects, an electrical connector includes a dielectric housing defining a pair of passageways therethrough in a rear-to-front direction thereof, and a pair of conductive terminals received in the passageways. The conductive terminal includes a front portion adapted for mating with a conductive contact of a complementary connector, a rear portion having crimp tabs for electrically crimping a conductive wire and a middle portion between the front and rear portions. The middle portion has an upper strap section adjacent the front portion and an off-center latch tang extending upwardly and from the upper strap section toward the rear portion. The off-center latch tang offsets from a central axis of the conductive terminal. The passageways of the dielectric housing each include an off-center recess offsetting from the central axis of the conductive terminal. The off-center latch tang of the conductive terminal is received in the off-center recess and a free end thereof bears against the housing, and the upper strap section of the conductive terminal bears against the housing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.